Pretty Cure Allstars: Massive Trouble in the City of Lights
Pretty Cure Allstars: Massive Trouble in the City of Lights (プリキュアオールスターズ 光の街の大規模なトラブル) is a crossover movie. It features all the Current Pretty Cures. The Heartful Pretty Cure! Characters make their movie debut here. Summary Hi! I'm Kibousaki Momoka. This has to be the weirdest day ever!! I was hiking with my brother Junichi and we end up in this City of Lights. Then, There's a big boom and these Demon like creatures appear...wait! they are other Pretty Cures besides us!! Characters Pretty Cures * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical * Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice * Usami Ichika / Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat * Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait * Nono Hana / Cure Yell * Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange * Kagayaki Homare / Cure Etoile * Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie * Ruru Amour / Cure Amour * Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star * Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky * Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil * Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene * Yuni/Cure Cosmo * Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace * Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine * Hiramitsu Hinata/Cure Sparkle * Kibousaki Momoka/Cure Serene * Kibousaki Junichi/Cure Knight Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Polun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natts * Syrup / Amai Shiroh * Tarte * Chiffon * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glassan * Aroma * Pafu * Mofurun * Pekorin * Hugtan * Hariham Harry * Fuwa * Prunce * Rabirin * Pegitan * Nyatoran * Latte * Kibou Movie Characters Trivia Category:All Stars movies Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:MissFortunateGenius